


sunny side up

by lunetta



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Rimming, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunetta/pseuds/lunetta
Summary: "I've been talking to Trish," he says haltingly, "and we think it's a pretty good idea if I peace out for a few days next week."Nero tilts his head in confusion. "What, for a mission?"Dante grunts, lips pulling in some kind of mix between a grin and a grimace. "For... well, uh, for my... rut." Dante scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Being a half-breed and all, I go through kind of a... demon mating cycle around this time of year, y'know?"No, Nero doesn't know.-Nero agrees to help Dante out during his rut, not knowing exactly what that entails.





	sunny side up

"Let's talk."

Nero pauses in his cleaning of Blue Rose and blinks up at Dante from his spot on the couch.

He's standing there with a hand on his hip and – of fucking course – a pizza box in the other hand. Nero sneers as Dante plops the box on the coffee table in front of him.

"Didn't we agree no more pizza for the rest of the week?"

Dante has the audacity to look only _slightly_ ashamed as he lowers himself next to Nero on the couch. He plucks Nero's gun from his hands and places it on the table. "Yeah, maybe I did agree to that," he says, opening the box, "but you _need_ pizza for important conversations like this."

It would be so easy to pick up his gun and shoot Dante, if it wasn't unfortunately unloaded.

"Dante, it's Wednesday. You lasted one fucking day." Still, Nero accepts the slice Dante passes to him. He sighs in defeat. "What'd you want to talk about that's so important, anyway?"

When Dante doesn't answer, Nero turns to him to see the older man chewing what has to be as slow as physically possible, an odd look on his face. It almost looks like trepidation to Nero, but he can never really be sure when it comes to Dante. He finally swallows after at least six minutes of Nero staring at him expectantly. He goes to take another bite and Nero almost slaps the slice out of his hand. Almost.

"Dante..." he warns.

"Alright, alright. No need to glare a hole in my head." Dante turns to face him fully and casually drapes an arm across Nero's shoulders. He still won't meet Nero's eyes though, choosing instead of stare at the pizza, picking at the flaky crust. "I've been talking to Trish," he says haltingly, "and we think it's a pretty good idea if I peace out for a few days next week."

Nero tilts his head in confusion. "What, for a mission?"

Dante grunts, lips pulling in some kind of mix between a grin and a grimace. "For... well, uh, for my... rut." Dante scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Being a half-breed and all, I go through kind of a... demon mating cycle around this time of year, y'know?"

No, Nero doesn't know.

"So, what," he snaps, narrowing his eyes, "you're gonna go... _mate_ with some other demons or whatever because you think I can't handle it?"

Not that Nero is _jealous_ or anything. He's just mad that Dante thinks he's too weak to handle some rough sex, that's all. It's not like their relationship is that serious.

Okay, maybe he is a little jealous, and the idea of Dante off with someone else kind of hurts, too, but Dante doesn't need to know that.

Dante sighs and pulls Nero closer to his side. "Don't be like that, kid," he says, trying and failing to get Nero to meet his gaze. "I'm not going off to find someone to fuck. It's just a good idea to be alone during this kind of thing." Nero continues to stubbornly stare in the opposite direction, not convinced. Dante continues, "Seriously, I get aggressive as fuck and can barely control myself. I even triggered last time I went through this. I'd hurt anyone like that, and I... really don't want to hurt you, Nero."

Oh. Well, that's... really sweet, actually. Nero feels like kind of an asshole now.

Nero ducks his head down in hopes of hiding the blush spreading across his cheeks from Dante. "I've never gone through anything like what you're talking about," he admits quietly.

Dante hums in response as he takes another bite of pizza. Thank God he chews it like a normal person this time.

"I dunno," he says around the food in his mouth, "maybe you got lucky. You're the only other half-demon I know besides my brother. Trish goes through it too, but it's not anywhere near as bad as mine. Maybe because she's a lady." Dante snickers. "Speaking of, she has Lady to help her with it."

"So why won't you let me help you?" Nero asks, choosing to ignore the bit about Lady and Trish because he already figured something was going on between them after the third time he walked in on them making out on top of the pool table. Nero also realizes that he's been awkwardly holding his piece of pizza during this whole conversation and sets it aside. He clears his throat. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take it."

"Kid..." Dante sighs, looking conflicted. "This is serious. You know how demons breed? There's going to be some of _that_ involved."

Nero has no idea what that is supposed to mean. "You're not going to get me pregnant, are you?" He's only half joking. He expects Dante to at least snort or laugh or something, but he just shakes his head with that pensive look on his face.

"Nah, we don't have to worry about that since neither of us are full-fledged demons. But–"

"Then it's fine," Nero interrupts. Nervously, he reaches up to Dante's hand on his shoulder and covers it with his devil bringer. "I _want_ to help you. And... and I know you won't hurt me," he mutters, face burning in embarrassment. "...So stop looking so serious, it doesn't suit you."

Dante stares, observing him for a painfully long moment. Whatever he sees apparently convinces him, because he huffs a laugh and smiles as he intertwines their fingers together. Nero shyly smiles back.

"That's a pretty pink you've got on your face there, kid."

"Hey–!"

 

* * *

 

 

Next week finds Nero and Lady on their way back from a mission together. It hadn't been anything hard, just a group of imps that had taken over an abandoned motel around the outskirts of the city. Except for the part where Lady had fired her missile launcher at an imp a little too close to Nero and he ended up being sprayed with demon guts, it went over pretty well.

"Sorry about that again," Lady says during the drive back, "I won't hold it against you if you get any blood on my seats."

Nero shrugs. He's already wiped most of it off with his coat, which is now filthy. "It's fine. Just bill Dante for any cleaning you need done."

"That's a great idea!"

The rest of the ride is relatively silent. Lady's phone goes off at some point, but she doesn't check it or ask Nero to, and he isn't about to look at her phone without her permission and get himself shot. It's only a few more minutes until they get to Devil May Cry, anyway.

Surprisingly, when the pull up outside the shop, Trish is on the curb waiting for them. Lady rolls down her window as Nero steps out of the car to get Red Queen from the trunk, having no desire to watch them flirt. Trish nods at him in greeting.

"Worried about us?" Lady asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm aware you two can handle yourselves," Trish replies with a smile. "I texted you. Dante's rut started." She looks pointedly at Nero, who slams the trunk closed in surprise.

"Sounds like you're in for a fun time," Lady teases.

Nero considers asking them for advice, but that seems like an invasion of privacy. Also, embarrassing.

Trish must be able to tell how anxious he is, because she strides over to give him an almost motherly touch on the shoulder in passing. It only lasts a few seconds, but it does make Nero feel a bit better nonetheless. Nero steps onto the curb as Trish gets in the car.

Lady winks at him from behind her glasses. "Take care of him, Nero," she says, and then the car pulls away.

Well, better get this over with.

Upon opening the door to the shop, he's immediately hit with the heavy smell of... _Dante_ – musk, gunpowder, and spice. It's overpowering and makes Nero's eyes water. Holy fuck. No wonder Trish didn't want to be in here. He closes the door behind him, scanning the room for any sign of the older hunter.

"Dante?" he calls, setting Red Queen on Dante's desk. No answer. "Huh," he mutters to himself, "guess he's upstai–"

The next thing Nero knows, he's bent over and pinned to the desk. He snarls, reaching for Blue Rose, but his hand is caught and slammed down next to his head.

"Did I scare you, kid?"

Nero scoffs, turning his head to the side to glare at Dante. "Fuck off!"

Dante just _laughs_ at him, the absolute asshole, and bares his full weight down on Nero. He presses his face into Nero's neck and inhales deeply. Weirdo.

"You smell good," he purrs.

Nero doubts that – unless Dante likes the smell of demon blood and guts. He opens his mouth, a snide reply on his lips, but he cuts himself off with a gasp when Dante suddenly bites his neck. Dante releases his hold on Nero in favor of trailing his hands down to grope at his ass. Nero moans, grinding backwards against Dante's crotch.

Nero doesn't know if it's because of the heady smell in the room or adrenaline from the mission or what, but he finds himself getting hard just from the biting and groping. And if the feel of the stiff cock against Nero's ass is anything to go by, Dante is in the same boat. Even though Nero knows that Lady and Trish are long gone by now and probably won't be around for a few days, he would still prefer it if Dante didn't fuck him in the middle of the office where anyone could walk in and see. So he twists himself onto his back and wraps his legs around Dante's waist.

"Dante," he says, hoping he sounds seductive, "take me to bed."

Apparently, it works. Nero tightens his legs around the older hunter as he picks him up. Usually, Dante makes a quip about how heavy he is, but he doesn't say anything this time, just carries Nero up the stairs like he weighs nothing at all. Dante _kicks_ the door to his room open and wastes no time in throwing Nero on the bed. Nero only has time to get his coat and shirt off and roll onto his back before Dante is on top of him, pressing his face into his neck again. Nero moans as Dante starts to bite and suck at the sensitive skin.

Thankfully, Dante isn't pinning him down like he did downstairs, so Nero snakes his hands between their bodies to rid Dante of his ridiculous pants, freeing his cock.

Nero considers trying to get his own pants off, but he doubts he'd be able to get them down low enough with Dante on top of him like this. And Dante doesn't seem to want to do anything other than nip and nibble at Nero's neck for some reason, so Nero closes his eyes and lets himself lavish in the attention.

Until Dante's bites start getting particularly sharp, like he has fangs or something.

Nero cracks his eyes open and shoves Dante back, ready to scold him.

And promptly snaps his mouth closed, staring up at Dante's devil form.

Dante stares back.

Well, he _did_ say this happened last time...

Nero risks a glance down between Dante's legs and _balks_ , because his dick is practically the size of Nero's fucking _thigh_.

Dante flips him over into his stomach. Nero scrambles to get all fours as Dante tears his pants and briefs off with his claws easily, effectively ruining them. He grips Nero's hips, claws prickling at his skin, and Nero panics. Oh God, he isn't prepared. And with the size of Dante's dick, he'll probably kill him. What a way to go – death by demon dick. Nero clenches his eyes shut as something hot strokes between the cheeks of his ass, making its intentions clear.

Nero squeaks as he's penetrated by something long and thin and wet. It's almost like–

_Oh my God_ , Nero realizes, _that's his tongue._

Dante has eaten him out before, but never while in devil form, and his tongue is like a snake's or a dragon's or something. It reaches deeper than any human tongue could, which feels strange but also _incredibly_ good.

As much as Nero would like to just enjoy himself while Dante eats his ass out like a champ, his tongue alone probably isn't going to be much help with just how massive his cock is. Nero also doesn't want those claws anywhere near his ass, so he parts his legs and reaches under himself with his human hand, fingertips just barely reaching his puckered hole. He tries to ignore Dante's tongue sliding over his knuckles as he works himself open. He's unable to do much with this angle, two fingers straining to stretch and spread the tight ring of muscle, but it's better than nothing.

All too soon, Dante's tongue slips out of his hole and Nero lets his hand fall to the bed. Dante inches closer until the head of his dick catches against Nero's rim. He starts to push in, and Nero lets out a gratified moan at the stretch – it burns, more than usual, but not enough to cause the kind of pain that Nero doesn't enjoy. His own cock has grown fully hard again before Dante is completely buried inside, because _holy fuck_ , Dante is _huge_ like this – really, if Nero had to compare it to anything, it would be one of those ridiculous dragon dildos he's seen online.

By the time Dante's cock is fully sheathed in his ass, Nero is a mess – whimpers spilling uncontrollably from his mouth, legs shaking as he tries to adjust to the massive appendage wedged inside him. It's deliciously overwhelming. Dante must think so too because he hasn't started moving yet. He breathes heavily like some kind of beast while he revels in Nero's tight heat, sharp claws digging into Nero's hips harshly.

Nero's dick is painfully hard at this point, and since it's obvious that Dante isn't going to fucking move anytime soon, he shakily moves a hand down to his crotch to touch himself–

And stops short when his hand brushes against his lower belly, which is... protruding outwards slightly.

Huh.

Nero cautiously runs his hand over the bump. Dante's breathing stutters, and he involuntary thrusts. Nero feels the bump in his belly move as Dante shifts.

"Oh," Nero says. The bump is, in fact, Dante's cock.

He doesn't really have much time to think much more on it because Dante chooses that moment to start properly fucking him. The pace he sets is brutal and fast, and his scaly, muscular hips slam roughly into Nero's ass with ever thrust. Nero mewls as he writhes on Dante's dick. He attempts to muffle his embarrassing cries with the pillow underneath him, but it does little good because Dante begins to fuck him even harder when he notices. He's practically _feral_. Nero fucking loves it.

Breathy gasps and moans spill continuously from Nero's lips as he's fucked. Dante's cock feels _wonderful_ inside him, its ridges and bumps catching his walls in all the right places. He feels so _full_ and his hole is spread so _wide_. Nero can't hear Dante's animalistic panting over his own moaning but he doesn't care. He's never felt so _good_.

A particularly forceful thrust in just the right spot has Nero coming with a keen, and Dante's claws dig deep into Nero's hips to try and keep him in place as Nero's body jolts and jerks in pleasure. Nero's arms give out from underneath him, and he goes limp and pliant, drooling while Dante fucks him wildly through the aftershocks.

Nero being the first one to come during their couplings is nothing new – as embarrassing as that is – so he's used to the hypersensitivity of being fucked until Dante finishes too. That being said, he certainly isn't used to it while Dante is so out of control and not paying any mind to the whines Nero makes as his sensitive hole clenches around the thick appendage thrusting in and out. Now Nero understands why Dante was worried earlier. Oh well.

Overwhelmed tears are just beginning to prickle at Nero's eyes when Dante finally, finally stills inside him. Nero sighs in satisfaction and relief as Dante's release fills him, spreading warmth throughout his body. It's a lot more than usual, and Nero whimpers as he feels some semen dribble out of his hole, where Dante's cock is still lodged, and down his quivering thighs.

Dante stays inside him long after he's stopped coming, panting like he's run a marathon. He's still in his devil form, too. Nero doesn't really mind. He can finally bask in the afterglow and Dante's warm breath ghosting along his neck is pleasant and relaxing.

He does mind, however, when Dante suddenly shifts and rolls his hips, like he's trying to get deeper inside Nero's ass or something, which is pretty much impossible with his monster of a cock.

"What the Hell, old man?" Nero hisses, looking back to glare at his partner.

Dante _growls_ at him.

_Okay_ , Nero thinks as Dante releases his hips to pin his hands to the mattress, _that's new_.

Nero's spent dick gives an interested twitch, and he spreads his legs wider to accommodate Dante pressing closer until their hips are flush together. Dante is still hard and Nero eagerly waits for him to start thrusting again, but to his growing annoyance, Dante just keeps still for some godforsaken reason.

"Dante, will you fucking mo–! _O-oh_..."

Something... _round_ presses against him, where Dante is buried inside him to the hilt. Nero gives a confused, startled moan as his hole spreads to accept it. Whatever it is travels down the length of Dante's cock until it's deposited impossibly deep inside him. Nero trembles, confused and unbelievably turned on.

He gasps, a full-body shudder ripping through him, as another lump makes its way through Dante's cock before settling inside him, pushing the first one deeper. They're solid and heavy, almost like... eggs. Nero's eyes roll back and his tongue lolls out of his mouth when a third is forced into him. And a fourth, and a fifth. Nero can think of little else besides the burning stretch and the feeling of _too full_.

It seems Dante is done after the sixth egg. Docile and satisfied, he stays draped over Nero for a few minutes before finally pulling out of his hole with an embarrassing _squelch_ , semen immediately beginning to leak out. Nero openly whines, displeased.

Nero weakly flops onto his side. He peeks down at his stomach, distended from the amount of eggs inside.

The sight makes him moan.

_Dante_ did that to him.

A hand touches his thigh, and Nero tears his eyes away from his stomach to see Dante, no longer in devil form – Nero doesn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed – staring at him in blatant concern.

"Kid? You okay?" Dante asks.

Nero is more than okay. His face is covered in tears and drool. The eggs press into him _just right_. His insides feel tight and full despite how utterly used his ass is. He can feel Dante's come dripping out of him and along his thighs. He feels incredible. The only thing that could make him feel even better is if Dante's dick was still in him.

"Nero?"

"M'good," he answers, grinning dumbly, "so good."

"Well, uh, that's... good." Now Dante just looks embarrassed. Nero can't fathom why. Dante scoots forward a bit, stroking Nero's hip gently as he does so. "Hey, roll over on your back for me, yeah? Let's get those eggs out of you."

That sounds like a stupid idea. "Why?" Nero whines, because really, why would he want them out of him when they feel so good?

"Need to make room for when I lay more in you."

Oh.

Nero turns onto his back and spreads his legs to give Dante a clear view of everything. He thinks he hears Dante gulp, but he's not sure. He moans, legs twitching, when Dante's thick fingers delve into his hole with ease. Nero's soft panting and the wet sounds of Dante fingering him fill the room.

Dante's other hand strokes the inside of Nero's thigh. "Think you can push for me?" he whispers.

Later, thinking back on this moment, Nero will probably be horrified and a little disgusted, but right now he just follows Dante's suggestion, whimpering as he feels the eggs inside him shift. He dimly realizes his cock is fully erect against his belly again.

Dante pulls the first egg out with an _pop_. Nero watches as Dante sets it aside on the corner of the bed. Yep, it really does look like an egg – in shape, anyway. Its color is a dark red, almost black. Huh. Nero kind of wants to kick it off the bed to get it out of his sight.

Three more eggs follow quickly, thanks to how stretched Nero is and Dante's come coating his walls. Nero's starting to feel _empty_ and that's not good at _all_. He wants to roll his hips, fuck himself on Dante's fingers, stroke his cock until he comes, but he's too exhausted to do more than lay there, grasping at the bedsheets. Dante should be the one to do all the work, anyway. This is all his fault.

Nero is writhing by the time Dante eases the fifth egg out of him. He _needs_ to come and Dante still won't touch his cock.

"Almost done," Dante coos in what is probably supposed to be a comforting tone, but it only makes Nero more agitated and desperate.

The last egg is a struggle. It's deep inside and Nero is too overwhelmed to bother trying to push anymore. Dante hasn't been able to get a decent hold on it for a good ten minutes. His fingers are just barely brushing against Nero's prostate, and Nero's about ready to fucking _cry_ when Dante gets the genius idea to push down on his stomach to try and get the egg to move. It fucking works, because Nero _shrieks_ as the egg presses directly against his prostate and he comes, clenching around Dante's fingers. He tears another hole in the sheets.

Nero thinks he might have blacked out for a second. When he comes to his senses, Dante is still sitting there between his legs. He looks like a fucking idiot, gaping at Nero like a fish while he holds the last egg between his fingers. His dick is hard and heavy between his legs.

Nero brings his human hand down between his thighs. It's a warm, sloppy, wet mess. He sticks two fingers in his gaping hole, maintaining eye contact with Dante the entire time.

"Dante," he moans, " _more_..."

Dante obliges.

 

* * *

 

 

Nero doesn't know how many days it's been, but he guesses Dante's rut is through when he wakes up to the man in question snoring and drooling on the pillow beside him.

Considering that for the past few days Nero's wake up alarm has been a dick the size of a fist in his ass, this is nice. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he would like a chance to shower, since last time he tried, Dante had pounced on him when he'd gotten up from the bed and fucked him into the floor. There's deep, jagged scratches in the wood from a set of claws, but Nero doesn't really remember if they're from Dante or himself.

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud yawn from Dante as he rises, stretching. He cracks open a bleary eye and grins at Nero.

"Morning, kid," he murmurs, wrapping an arm around Nero as he sits up next to him. "You doing alright?"

"M'fine, just sore. Kind of tired," Nero replies. Thank God for demon blood and its accelerated healing, or else his ass would be a lot more than just sore considering the kind of treatment its gotten this week.

Dante nods. "Yeah, I'm pretty _eggs-hausted_ too."

"...Anyway, is your rut over? I want a shower."

He pouts at the lack of reaction, but answers nonetheless, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I'll help you shower, just lemme wake up." He gives Nero a very obvious once-over, grinning smugly. "One heck of a week though, huh? You look like you enjoyed yourself. I guess I worried about nothing."

Nero thinks about the fact that he came at least twenty times in total, and how they'll need to buy new bedsheets and maybe a mattress – though knowing Dante, he'll probably just flip it over to hide the holes they tore into it.

"...It was okay."

Dante gasps in faux hurt. "Just _okay?_ I would have thought otherwise from how you were whining underne–"

"Please shut up," Nero interrupts calmly instead of punching Dante in the face, which takes a great deal of effort. He clears his throat. "What do we do with the, uh..." Still mortified, he trails off and looks to the pile of eggs by the foot of the bed. He really, _really_ doesn't want to think about exactly how many eggs there are all together.

Dante follows his gaze. "Oh," he drawls, "I usually just smash them."

" _What?!_ But they're..."

They're what? Alive? Aren't these technically his and Dante's _kids?_ Their... demon-egg kids. Oh God, Nero isn't ready to be a parent. He doesn't even know how to hatch an egg.

"Relax, kid, they're not fertile."

"Oh," Nero says, relaxing into Dante's arms.

"...We can fry them up for breakfast, if you want."

Nero doesn't stop himself from punching Dante in the face this time.

**Author's Note:**

> no eggs were harmed in the making of this fic
> 
> edit: now with a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494629)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/glycopoeia)


End file.
